


Dona Maria

by Chibaku, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibaku/pseuds/Chibaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Bokuto e Akaashi, depois de muito tempo, haviam finalmente começado a namorar. Entretanto, para que se tornasse algo de fato oficial, Koutarou impôs uma condição: eles deveriam ter a aprovação e a benção da mãe de Keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2





	Dona Maria

Bokuto era apaixonado por Akaashi e, quando descobriu que era recíproco, não se conteve de tanta felicidade. Desde que se conheceram — ainda no ensino médio da Fukurodani —, sentiam que o afeto mútuo entre eles era diferente do que tinham por seus outros amigos e colegas de time. Agora, já adultos e formados, não tinham mais o que temer sobre se declarar e investir em um relacionamento, afinal, eram responsáveis e maduros o suficiente para assumir tal compromisso.

Foram anos aguardando pelo momento que parecia ser o ideal, mas ambos concordaram que parecia ter sido tempo demais. Já se conheciam bem o suficiente e já tiveram vários encontros — mesmo que estes não fossem necessariamente classificados como românticos —, logo não tinham um porquê para adiar ainda mais o firmamento de um namoro.

Naquele mesmo dia, sob a luz das estrelas, prometeram que seriam, juntos, os protagonistas do mundo.

Contudo ainda tinha um porém. Koutarou queria fazer tudo da forma que achava ser a correta — e, talvez, também estivesse tentando impressionar Keiji, mostrando um pouco de seu romance à moda antiga. E, com isso em mente, o acinzentado impôs a condição de que, para continuarem com aquele tipo de envolvimento amoroso, eles teriam que ter a benção e a aceitação da mãe do mais novo.

Akaashi tentou ao máximo convencê-lo de que aquilo era algo desnecessário e que ele poderia simplesmente contar para a mulher — que já havia deixado bem claro que não tinha problemas com a orientação sexual do filho e o apoiaria em tudo que precisasse —, entretanto Bokuto era teimoso e irredutível.

Acabou desistindo de tentar fazê-lo mudar de ideia e, como consequência, agora eles estavam parados em frente a porta da casa do moreno, preparando-se para entrar e contar sobre o namoro.

— Bokuto-san, você tem certeza disso? — perguntou, se agarrando em seu último fio de esperança.

— Sim, eu tenho certeza — respondeu. Sua voz saiu um pouco trêmula e as pernas estavam levemente bambas, mas nada o faria abdicar de sua decisão.

— Certo — disse, suas palavras saindo levemente sopradas, deixando explícito o tom cansado e desanimado, mostrando que admitia a derrota.

Assim, abriu a porta de sua casa, dando espaço para que o homem entrasse, fazendo o mesmo em seguida e avisando sua mãe da chegada. Puderam ver a dona dos cabelos negros tingidos — com o objetivo de esconder os fios brancos insistentes — sentada no sofá marrom café, de costas para eles, assistindo televisão.

— Já chegou, Keiji? Foi rápido — comentou, tirando os olhos da tela e olhando na direção da voz do filho. — Oh! Koutarou, quanto tempo! — exclamou, surpresa com a visita. — Vem aqui me dar um abraço.

Akaashi aproveitou que deveria ir no mercado para pedir que o namorado quase-oficial o encontrasse, podendo assim entrar juntos. Já que não adiantou insistir para que a conversa não acontecesse, exigiu que fosse no contexto mais informal possível.

O moreno deixou os outros dois sozinhos na sala, cumprimentando-se devidamente, enquanto ia guardar as coisas na cozinha, de onde ainda podia escutar a conversa que se desenrolava.

— Você continua o mesmo bonitão de sempre — elogiou, fazendo Bokuto abrir um sorriso e relaxar um pouco, logo indo até ela e dando um abraço apertado.

A mulher era extrovertida, se não fossem os traços do rosto e os olhos azuis idênticos ao do filho, que tinha herdado a personalidade mais reservada e insegura do pai, outras pessoas poderiam duvidar da veracidade biológica de sua maternidade.

— Mas realmente tem muito tempo que você não aparece. Algum motivo especial te trouxe aqui hoje? — questionou, antes que o acinzentado tivesse a chance de retribuir o elogio.

Toda a tensão que Bokuto pensou que tinha conseguido aliviar voltou e, de brinde, o discurso que tinha preparado e ensaiado várias vezes na frente do espelho do banheiro, no retrovisor do carro e até em vitrines de lojas, desapareceu de sua mente. Havia tido um branco total.

Afastou-se da mulher, tentando ao máximo disfarçar sua expressão e sentimento de pânico. Akaashi estava ocupado na cozinha e deixá-la no vácuo era algo completamente fora de cogitação — com certeza ela não quer um mal educado como genro, foi o pensamento que o ajudou a descartar aquela possibilidade. Precisava dizer algo, porém aquela situação estava deixando seus pensamentos lentos demais e não conseguiria uma fala tão boa como a que tinha planejado estando nesse estado.

Foi pela solução mais óbvia e simples que passou em sua cabeça: improvisar.

— Então… — Começou. Ao levar as mãos para trás da cabeça, sentiu a nuca molhada com o suor frio causado pelo nervosismo e respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Primeiro, me perdoa pelo traje de maloqueiro. Sabe, camisa larga, boné pra trás e pior! — Apontou para a televisão. — Na hora da novela que a senhora gosta mais!

— Tudo bem, você já é de casa. Isso não importa muito — disse na tentativa de confortá-lo. Parecia realmente estar se sentindo culpado. — E não precisa me chamar de senhora! Me sinto muito velha! Pode me chamar de você.

— Certo, desculpe, senhora. Quer dizer, dona senhora. Não. Dona mãe do Akaashi — tentou se corrigir.

— Ei, calma. Senta aqui, diz o que você quer. — Indicou o sofá e os dois se acomodaram no estofado macio.

— Olha, já tem uns três dias que eu não durmo direito — desabafou. — E foi o seu filho que me deixou desse jeito. O que ele mais fala é que a senhora é brava. — Aquilo não era verdade, Bokuto estava confundindo tudo, afinal, Keiji só tinha dito que a mãe se preocupava muito com ele e não queria vê-lo magoado. — Mas hoje eu não vou aceitar levar um “não” pra casa!

Koutarou respirou fundo, ficando cada vez mais nervoso. O pé batia incessantemente no chão, a perna tremia como consequência e os lábios que eram mordidos a cada poucos segundos estavam ficando inchados.

Sem pensar muito, decidiu que se deixaria levar. Ficaria tudo bem desde que conseguisse passar a mensagem que queria, certo?

— A senhora não é Dona Maria, mas bendito seja Akaashi, o fruto do teu ventre.

Errado.

Percebendo o que tinha acabado de dizer, o acinzentado arregalou os olhos. Cego de ansiedade, nem reparou no quanto a mulher parecia estar se divertindo com aqueles acontecimentos.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! — exclamou. Apavorado, levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro do cômodo. — É que esse menino é um desenho do céu, sabe? Daqueles que Deus pintou e jogou fora o pincel e por isso não tem ninguém tão perfeito. Eu tenho certeza que a senhora sabe, é a mãe dele!

— Sim, o Keiji é um menino incrível mesmo — concordou. — Mas eu já disse pra me chamar de você.

— Okay, mas de qualquer forma sabe. E, uau, você e seu marido fizeram um trabalho sensacional! Com todo respeito, claro! — Olhou para ela com a mãos levantadas, como se fosse um sinal de rendição. — Mas sério, ele é todo lindo, inteligente, charmoso, talentoso, dedicado, fofo… Eu poderia escrever um livro só falando bem dele. “Mil e uma qualidades de Akaashi Keiji e mais um pouco” talvez seria um bom título. — Voltou a se sentar no sofá, jogando a cabeça para trás e apoiando-a no encosto, sentindo o corpo ficar menos tenso. — Vai me desculpando a ousadia, eu ‘tô um pouco nervoso.

Encarou a mulher diretamente antes de continuar:

— Ele é realmente maravilhoso, dona sogra. — Ele não esperava que olhar diretamente nos olhos dela fosse fazer com que voltasse a dizer besteiras e acabou vendo a confiança que pensou ter finalmente conquistado indo por água abaixo. — Não que eu ache que a senhora… Quer dizer, você! Não que eu ache que você vai simplesmente deixar eu namorar seu filho, dona senhora mãe do Akaashi! E, meu deus, esquece o que eu disse! Não era desse jeito que eu queria pedir a mão dele em namoro. Finge que eu não disse nada! — Se desesperou, falando tudo rápido demais e quase se embolando nas palavras. Àquela altura, acreditava que estava a um passo de se referir à mulher como ex-futura-sogra. — Nós podemos começar do início? Tipo, desde o momento que eu entrei nessa casa.

— Bokuto-san — Akaashi o chamou ao voltar da cozinha, tocando-lhe o ombro e tomando a atenção para si. 

— Oi, Keijinho da minha goiabada — respondeu.

Mal tinha se dado conta do apelido que usou — e que achou simplesmente genial quando o inventou, pensando no trocadilho com a combinação doce chamada de Romeu e Julieta — na frente da mãe do moreno. E, quando percebeu, sentiu a vergonha lhe atingir com força.

Bokuto estava pronto para se desculpar e esclarecer as coisas mais uma vez, mas esse era o limite da mulher, que começou a rir sem controle de tudo que estava acontecendo.

— Mãe, por que a senhora faz isso? Olha o estado que ele ficou — reclamou, porém em seu tom calmo de sempre, dando a volta no sofá e se sentando ao lado do mais velho.

— Ele não me deixou falar! — se defendeu, parando de rir aos poucos.

Koutarou não estava entendendo nada e a única coisa que poderia descrever o que sentia naquele momento seria um emoji de palhaço.

— Nesse caso… — Bokuto começou. — Qual é a resposta? Você nos dá a bênção? Posso namorar com seu filho?

A expressão da mulher passou de uma leve e simpática para uma séria e carrancuda. O homem que estava esperando pela resposta sentiu o corpo inteiro arrepiar com uma sensação ruim e o estômago revirou.

— Eu não sei se você tem o necessário para ter um relacionamento com o meu filho. Ele é alguém muito especial e importante pra mim, você sabe — comentou, olhando no fundo dos olhos dourados que pareciam precisar apenas da resposta certeira para derramar lágrimas.

Sem saber o que fazer ou pensar, Koutarou — com um olhar culpado, arrependido, que com um pouco de interpretação daria para decifrar um claro "me desculpe, isso foi culpa minha" — encarou Akaashi, que olhava para a mãe e possuía um rosto inexpressivo.

O acinzentado começou a alternar o olhar entre as duas outras pessoas do cômodo, que agora pareciam ignorar totalmente a sua presença. Ficou apenas mais confuso ao notar que a face antipática da mulher se transformava aos poucos em um sorriso de canto acompanhado da sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

— Você não sabe nem brincar, Keiji. — Ela disse, quebrando o silêncio. — Pensei que tinha criado alguém com um senso de humor melhor. Isso só pode ser influência do seu pai.

— Mãe, tem hora certa pra se brincar. — Parou e observou o namorado que continuava com uma cara de quem não sabia o que estava acontecendo. — Bokuto-san, ela não estava falando sério, era só brincadeira.

— Tem certeza, Akaashi? — sussurrou para que só o moreno escutasse. — Aquilo não parecia atuação.

— Olha de novo pra ela e você terá sua resposta.

Dito e feito. Ao olhar para a sua, oficialmente, nova sogra, viu que ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e, assim como quando chegou ali, os braços abertos em sinal de receptividade.

— Como eu já disse, você já é de casa. Mas, agora é mais concreto. Seja bem-vindo à família! — Mal terminou sua fala e já apertava Bokuto em um abraço.

— Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado! — agradeceu, se soltando do corpo da mulher e indo fazer o mesmo com Keiji. — Eu 'tô tão feliz! Você nem imagina!

— Eu sei, eu também estou muito feliz. — Retribuiu o carinho e afundou o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Koutarou.

Ficaram mais umas três horas ali, apenas conversando e rindo. O nervosismo e desconforto de antes haviam desaparecido e, no momento, se sentia tão bem naquele ambiente que poderia facilmente ficar ali por bastante tempo ainda.

Infelizmente, estava ficando tarde e precisava voltar para sua própria casa. Se despediu da mulher — que nem se importava mais se tinha perdido o capítulo da novela — e foi acompanhado por Keiji até a porta. 

— Então, finalmente posso te chamar de namorado, não é? — Akaashi perguntou, não conseguindo conter o sorriso. Estava esbanjando felicidade.

— Meio que, sobre isso… — O mais velho prolongou sua fala e coçou a cabeça, demonstrando que nem tudo tinha acabado.

— O que foi agora, Bokuto-san?

— Agora é você quem tem que pedir minha mão em namoro. — Soltou de uma vez, segurando o rosto de Akaashi entre suas mãos e lhe dando um selinho longo.

Antes que o moreno tivesse a chance de reagir, Koutarou saiu andando em direção ao seu carro, abrindo a porta e parando apenas para dizer mais uma coisa antes de entrar e ir embora:

— Até outra hora, namorado quase oficial.


End file.
